


Three

by rightonthelimit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Fingering, M/M, Oral, Sexual Content, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Threesome, mild dub/con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry first laid eyes on the twins, he was instantly intrigued. Little did he know that the feeling was entirely mutual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Three**

They’re here, again.

Harry’s eyebrow twitched when he spotted them assumedly before they noticed him, their tall bodies carried proudly, confidently. Harry nearly pressed his nose against the glass window he was standing in front of to take a closer look on them as they crossed the street. Their mannerisms, height and facial expressions were exactly alike – Harry had concluded this a long time ago but it still didn’t keep him from staring. If it were up to Harry, he would stare at them all day long.

You see, Harry kind of had a crush on them both.

At first it had been one of the men to come regularly and Harry liked him most. It had been the one with the brown hair, whose eyes were bright blue and whose face was overall attractive. He always ordered the same; a cup of coffee – no sugar or milk – and a glass of water. Harry suspected the man always came after work, because he always carried a laptop bag with him and he always came exactly 6 pm sharp.

The second man had started accompanying him a while later. He looked sickly pale, was hairless and his nose was gone. He had a slight curve where it had used to be – his nostrils were slits. His eyes were sharp and blue as well and it had taken Harry a while before he had figured out the similarities between the two males. He had been too intrigued with the second man to even think about comparing the both of them.

Harry did notice the similarities later on, though.

The shape of their eyes and lips were exactly the same, their hands were big and their fingers were long and they were of exactly the same height. They even shared the same bone structure and after staring long and hard at them (Harry didn’t think they had noticed; they seemed to have been having some sort of discussion about economics when he had done so) Harry had concluded that the second man looked exactly like the first man, despite the clear differences. He suspected them to be twins.

In a strange, almost morbid way, the second man was just as attractive as the first one. His bony fingers didn’t look frail at all, in fact; they looked powerful, as though they could inflict and create whatever their owner had in mind. Admittedly he didn’t quite seem as pleasant as his brother – he always wore a frown on his face. Harry suspected this man had gone through a whole lot of pain and physical illness and that made him strangely alluring. Whether it be because of Harry’s constant need to console everyone or the utter dominance the male seemed to ooze, Harry didn’t know. What Harry did know was that the two men practically demanded attention whenever they walked in.

Harry vaguely wondered to himself if all the staring people did, didn’t bother them.

The bell hanging above the entrance jingled and Harry ducked his head, pretending to be busy with cleaning up after the family who just left.

The two brothers walked past Harry and Harry nearly dropped the plates he had gathered when he felt a hand brushing against his lower back, just above his bottom. Head spinning around, he found the paler of the two looking at him as though he thought Harry was acting odd. Harry scowled and walked away with the dishes.

This was another odd thing about the brothers.

They constantly made Harry hyperaware of his own body and their presence – making him feel hot and flustered with the way they always looked at him. It was like the brothers thought Harry was some piece of meat they’d love to sink their teeth in.

Harry carried the plates to the kitchen and deliberately took his time washing them even though they had a dishwasher and there was no need to. Harry was stalling, he knew this, and he was being a coward right now.

It wasn’t like they were rude. Far from it, to be honest – they treated Harry… He didn’t quite know how to describe it. Kind? Yes – they were kind. Most definitely but they were also…

Odd.

‘Harry!’

Harry jumped and nearly snapped the plate he’d been holding in half. He hurt his neck with how fast he turned his head and he forced himself not to glare at his boss. Bitch. ‘Yeah?’

‘Take the orders of table 2 while I serve this to table 5, will you?’

Harry nodded and dried his hands, frowning to himself. ‘ _No,’_  he wanted to tell Hermione,  _‘I won’t. Do it yourself, you lazy twat.’_

Good thing he taught himself how to keep his mouth shut at times like this. Hermione could be kind every now and then, but she was mainly stubborn, stuck up and a know-it-all. It bothered Harry because he did his job well but she was constantly correcting him. If he didn’t have so many bills to pay, he’d give her the finger and quit the moment he had the chance.

Harry released a long breath, watching her hair bounce as she haughtily walked away.

His anxiety wasn’t logical, not really. Those glances, the touches – however innocent they may be… They didn’t have to mean anything. He grabbed a pen and patted his apron to feel for his tiny notebook. It was there. Harry sighed again and left the kitchen.

Two sets of eyes followed him and Harry licked his dry lips as soon as he stood right next to their table.

‘May I take your order, please?’ he said as he briefly flipped through his notebook to find a blank page. He missed the hungry in their eyes.

‘Yes,’ the brunette male said as he looked at Harry’s nametag before his blue eyes bored straight into Harry’s green eyes, ‘Yes you may, Harry.’ He all but purred Harry’s name and a pleasant shiver ran down the nineteen year old’s spine. The look in those blue eyes made Harry’s skin tingle in a way that was strangely alright with him.

‘The-’ Harry cleared his throat while he struggled to keep a straight face, ‘- the usual?’

The men exchanged glances.

‘I’m afraid not,’ the hairless one replied this time. Harry balanced from foot to foot. ‘You see, Thomas and I have skipped lunch. We’d like to know what the daily special is?’

‘Come now, Voldemort,’ the brunette named Thomas said with an amused chuckle, ‘just because  _you_ don’t know how to take care of yourself…’

Their identical blue eyes met and Harry’s eyebrow kicked up in amusement. It was almost like he was intruding on something but he found he liked the way the brothers interacted. It was sort of adorable. ‘Would you like a moment to decide?’ he asked. Their eyes shot up to meet Harry’s again at the exact same time and Harry gulped.

Another thing that bothered Harry about the twins?

They were both too attractive for their own good.

‘No, stay,’ Voldemort demanded instantly. Harry glanced over his shoulder at Hermione, who stared at the three of them with an odd sort of expression on her face. She was undoubtedly wondering what took Harry so long.

‘Then please place your order, sirs,’ Harry said as his eyebrow twitched in annoyance, ‘I’m afraid I’m going to lose my job, or a limb, if I’m going to stand here any longer.’ He murmured that last part to himself, but they’d heard it anyway. Of course they had.

‘That would be a shame,’ Thomas stated, ‘I’d hate to see that lovely body of yours damaged. As for your job – well, that can always be arranged.’

A faint blush painted Harry’s cheeks pink and he awkwardly cleared his throat. ‘The daily special is,’ he started as he raised his voice loud enough so Hermione could hear him speak, ‘baked chicken with a salad which contains lettuce, tomatoes, cucumber and dressing. The dark chocolate cheesecake is very popular as well, were you two gentlemen interested in desserts.’

The twins exchanged amused looks.

‘What time do you get off, Harry?’ Voldemort asked. His spidery fingers reached out and played with the hem of Harry’s apron and Harry blinked in confusion before he glanced at Hermione again. She was frowning.

‘Please- just place your orders. She’ll have my head,’ Harry hissed.

‘It’s a normal question,’ Thomas interjected and Harry’s green eyes darted to him. Hermione was making her way to their table he realized, and before he could say another word she was standing right next to him.

‘Is there a problem, sirs?’ she asked as she obviously forced herself to smile. Harry’s eyebrow twitched in irritation and Thomas looked at him in amusement.

‘Harry was just telling us about the daily special, as you most likely were aware of considering you were trying so hard to eavesdrop,’ Thomas replied smoothly.

‘And we were just about to decide what we’d like before you so rudely interrupted us,’ Voldemort added. Hermione’s face flushed in shame and Harry unsurely glanced from the pair back to Hermione.

‘Oh, well, in that case… I-I’m sorry, sirs,’ she stammered. She shot Harry a dangerous glare and oh crap. Harry was going to get it now. ‘The daily special is-’

‘Yes, we already know,’ Thomas drawled, an annoyed tone in his voice. ‘Thank you very much. Now – Harry, is it?’ Voldemort, Thomas and Harry knew that the twins exactly knew that it  _was_ Harry’s name. Something told Harry that they’ve known it for a long time too and he was uncertain why he was so happy Thomas was playing along with him.

Harry nodded wordlessly.

‘I’d like the daily special.’

‘Me too,’ Voldemort agreed. Harry nodded again and shot them a grateful look before scrawling it down in his notebook. Hermione was still standing next to him, hands on her hips and the corner of her mouth downturned. Harry fought to ignore it.

‘Can I get you anything to drink, sirs?’ Harry murmured.

‘Just two glasses of water will do,’ Voldemort replied. He was smirking and Harry wanted to tell him that it wasn’t funny, that they were being mean, but in the end he just sighed.

‘I’ll bring you your food in a minute,’ Harry promised them and then he walked off. Hermione was following him and Harry tuned her out when she started complaining about how long it took Harry to take up their orders.

Instead, his eyes strayed to Thomas’ eyes, and he found himself smiling when he caught Thomas already staring at him. Thomas was a nice name. Thomas. Tom. Hmm…

‘Harry!’ Hermione snapped her fingers in front of his eyes and Harry blinked his eyes at her. ‘Did you get anything of what I just told you?’

‘Yes, yes, Hermione,’ Harry mumbled. He flashed her a smile and watched as she blinked in confusion before she finally sighed. She was letting him go.

‘Good. Now go bring those gentlemen their drinks.’

Harry nodded. He didn’t know what made him do it – maybe it was the way he caught Tom staring, or maybe it was Voldemort’s earlier touch. Either way, he felt courageous, he felt grateful that they had played along and he scrawled down a quick note and handed it to them when he brought them their water.

_I get off at six._

The appreciative look in their eyes told him all he needed to know. They’d be there, for him.

 

* * *

They were waiting for him outside and Harry, being the klutz that he was, ran into Thomas’ chest and nearly fell flat on his ass if it hadn’t been for the hands reaching out to steady him. Harry blinked owlishly before he flashed Tom a nervous smile, and Tom smirked at him whilst Voldemort observed them both.

‘Hey,’ Harry said. They nodded at him in acknowledgement, and Harry cleared his throat. Having to work while knowing they’d been staring at him all the time had been torture, but knowing that they’d most likely be here when Harry got off work was even worse. He’d been so nervous he’d constantly nearly spilt drinks on people. ‘So… Did you want to talk to me or something? Because-’

‘We were wondering if you were interested in joining us for dinner at our house.’

Harry looked at them in surprise and then adjusted the strap of his bag on his shoulder, shaking his head to himself. Even if he had a crush on them, it didn’t mean that he should just run off with them, right…? ‘You’re kidding, right? I barely know you guys and for all I know you’re murderers or something. Now if you’ll excuse me – I have to get home.’

He tried to brush past them but Voldemort grabbed his wrist, making him gasp and turn around.

‘We’re just asking you to have a good time with us, Harry,’ he stated and the tone in his voice was almost demanding. Harry instantly disliked it, and he felt himself frown. Tom casually squeezed Voldemort’s wrist in a silent demand to let go, and Voldemort’s blue eyes snapped at his brother before he nodded and released Harry. Something told Harry that these two weren’t accustomed to getting rejected.

‘What my dear brother is trying to say is that we are interested in you.’

Harry’s eyebrow cocked up even if there were butterflies in his bellies at hearing that. ‘And that’s great and all, but I still don’t get why -’

‘We’ve seen the way you’ve been looking at us,’ Voldemort breathed. Harry gulped and he felt his eyes widen – had he really been that obvious? Harry swallowed thickly and tried his best to look indifferent, but he knew the twins had already seen through his tough act.

Well, crap.

‘It’s just dinner,’ Tom purred. Harry glanced at him. He really was a handsome man… ‘Unless you are afraid…’

‘I’m not afraid of anything,’ Harry retorted confidently. He knew damn well that the man was just trying to mess with Harry’s head, but Harry was way too damn prideful to be labeled as a chicken. He kind of had his second thoughts when he caught sight of the dirty smirks on their faces, though.

‘Good,’ Tom stated. He placed his hand between Harry’s shoulders, and Voldemort placed his hand on the small of Harry’s back. Harry licked his lips nervously at the hungry looks in their eyes. ‘Let’s go then, shall we? Our car is right around the corner.’

Harry had half the heart to try to back out. He glanced over his shoulder – no one even paid attention to them. Oh, crap, what did he get himself into?

‘Well, actually, I have my cat I need to feed -’ Harry started, trailing off a bit when Voldemort held the door to the backseat of a black car for him open, glancing unsurely at the driver. Voldemort cocked up a nonexistent eyebrow and Harry was a bit distracted by the color of his eyes. Before he knew it Harry was pressed up between the two tall men, hands folded nervously in his hands. He glanced out of the window. ‘- So I need to get home early,’ Harry finished lamely.

Tom chuckled.

Voldemort just wore a suspicious look in his eyes.

 

* * *

They indeed had dinner and Harry thought that once he managed to look past the rather creepy expressions on their faces when they looked at him, they weren’t that bad company actually.

Harry found that Tom was a bit more patient than Voldemort – it wasn’t that Voldemort was mean, he just… He was a harsh, every now and then. They both were men who knew what they wanted and enjoyed working for it. Tom said that that only made the outcome all the better.

Harry had uncomfortably shifted in his seat at the look that had accompanied that comment.

It turned out that Voldemort indeed was a cancer survivor – he had only recently been declared clean. All the chemo therapy had taken its toll on his appearance, though, and his near death experience had rendered him a bit bitter.

Tom and Voldemort were both exceedingly intelligent and they had their own company. Harry had kind of stopped paying attention to what they’d been saying after Voldemort’s long, bony fingers had started tracing the outer rim of his wine glass in  _that_ way.

Harry had pressed his thighs tightly together to try to suppress his body’s physical reaction to these two men and he had forcibly smiled and taken a large gulp of his wine. Looking back on it, that probably hadn’t been a very smart idea. Three wineglasses later Harry was very much on his way of getting drunk, if he wasn’t already.

They were seated in the living room now. Tom and Voldemort had inherited their mansion from their father when the man had died – it was gorgeous. Kind of like those movie kinds of houses, like maybe the Adams family’s’ house, only then without the creepy stuff.

Harry thought it was kind of really, really cool.

Tom made a sarcastic comment about something and Harry laughed. He hadn’t felt this carefree since… since ever, really. He was still grinning stupidly even when Tom took hold of his chin and turned his face, kissing him softly. Harry could feel his eyes widening when Voldemort’s hand suddenly crept up his thigh.

His laughter abruptly died off.

What surprised Harry most was that he found himself kissing Tom back, but he later on blamed that on the fact that he just couldn’t believe this was  _real_. Harry had liked the two of them for so long, to see that they  _both_ were interested in him was just…

Tom broke away from him with a nipping kiss that made Harry lean forward for more without fully realizing he did so, and Voldemort nipped at his jaw.

‘W-what are you guys doing?’ Harry finally asked when he slowly came to realize Voldemort’s long fingers were slipping under his shirt. Tom pressed a kiss against Harry's smooth cheek and cooed in a fake attempt of comforting Harry. They’d been giving him a tour of the house and now they were in one of their bedrooms. Had Harry not been teetering on the edge of being drunk, he would’ve known that their intentions around that time had not been as innocent as he had thought they’d be.

‘Taking what’s ours,’ Voldemort murmured while Tom took Harry’s shirt off. Harry gasped.

‘Ours?’ he questioned and he emitted a gasp when Tom’s long fingers suddenly started playing with his nipples.

‘We’re quite greedy,’ Tom stated, pressing a kiss against the center of Harry’s chest while Harry's heart hammered behind his ribcage. Harry trembled in anticipation when Tom’s hands slowly slid down his hips, unbuckling Harry’s belt. It didn’t even cross his mind to stop them – Harry felt kind of safe between their larger bodies, like this, and their words were so very distractive. His mind was still too fuzzy to work properly. ‘You’ll have to forgive us. For many weeks now, we’ve been arguing who of us two should pursue you.’

‘We’ve seen the way you look at us,’ Voldemort all but purred from behind Harry as Harry’s eyes widened in mortification. Even if Tom had mentioned this before it still made Harry feel ashamed of himself, ‘and then it got us thinking – why not give you exactly what you want?’ Tom was taking Harry’s pants off now, and Harry gulped once he was completely bare to the two men.

The twins hissed in pleasure.

‘Look at how hard you are for us, how can you possibly deny yourself when your body  _craves_ it?’

‘But-’

‘Fuck, you’re so  _pretty_ …’ Tom’s mouth was against his again, kissing him eagerly as his clothed body brushed against Harry’s. It was humiliating, to be half-naked in between two physically bigger and clothed men and be overpowered like this, but somehow it was also so dirty and wrong and…

Exciting.

When was the last time Harry had done something reckless? He couldn’t remember, but his body was indeed yearning for their touch. He could feel his thighs tremble when Voldemort’s cold finger slowly trailed up and down his skin, tracing lazy patterns.

‘Do you really want to stop?’ Tom asked. Harry bit his bottom lip and swallowed thickly. He had never gone this far with anyone, because he had never allowed himself to lose control over the situations he had gotten himself into. But…

‘I barely know you guys and-  _oh_ … f-fuck…’ his white teeth sunk into his bottom lip again when Voldemort’s fingers slowly crept up his clothed cock. It was both torture and relief that Tom hadn’t taken off Harry’s underwear for him just yet. ‘For- for all I know you are murderers or rapists or-  _oh!_ ’ Harry’s blunt nails dug into Tom’s shoulders as Voldemort suddenly tugged off Harry’s underwear –  _batman boxer briefs, what the fuck had he been thinking this morning, for God’s sake -_ gripped his cock and started pumping him. Tom chuckled.

‘We can’t rape the willing,’ he commented while Voldemort bit on one of Harry’s nipples and Tom twisted the other one, ‘and if we told you whether or not we’re murderers, we’d have to keep you locked up here, forever.’

‘Or kill you,’ Voldemort added. His voice was low and his eyes were incredibly hungry – so was his kiss when he turned Harry’s head. Their lips were barely involved as their tongues fought and their teeth clashed and it wasn’t that entirely pleasant at all but it strangely aroused Harry to the point where he had to force himself not to come right on the spot. Tom seemed to be having a great time himself, as he was humming to himself and spreading Harry’s thighs.

Harry frowned and broke the kiss, panting.

‘H-Hey…’ he stammered, unsure if he wanted to continue. Tom nipped at Harry’s bottom lip despite the fact that his brother’s saliva was still coating it. Harry vaguely wondered to himself if they’d done this before. Maybe they’d done it with each other… The thought made Harry whimper. He wouldn’t mind seeing that, one day.

‘Don’t think so much,’ Voldemort hissed into his ear. His manhood was digging uncomfortably into the small of Harry’s back, making the teen shift. Tom sat in between Harry’s legs.

‘Don’t be so mean,’ Tom chastised his brother. From behind Harry, Voldemort made an irritated noise that made Tom smirk in smug satisfaction. Harry shifted a bit, toes twitching when Tom’s lips ghosted over his chest, down his hip. Voldemort’s fist bumped into Tom’s throat and Tom casually pried Voldemort’s fingers off Harry’s cock, making the teen groan.

‘So eager,’ Tom mused, looking into Harry’s half lidded green eyes. Voldemort’s hands slowly slid up and down Harry’s chest until they found Harry’s nipples again and started twisting them.

‘ _Oh!_ ’

‘He’s sensitive,’ Voldemort observed with faint amusement, ‘I can’t wait until we’re inside of you. I’m sure you’d make such  _delicious_ noises.’

‘Ngh…’

Harry’s nails dug into Voldemort’s clothed thighs when Tom nipped at the head of his cock, blue eyes boring right into Harry’s, goading him to watch him. Harry’s toes curled when Tom took him in almost completely, whining when his large hands held his hips down to keep him from thrusting into his mouth.

In between the teasing nips and kisses, he sucked Harry rather harshly, fondling his balls as well. It didn’t even take him long to make Harry come, much to his amusement and Harry’s embarrassment. Tom swallowed it all and licked his lips.

‘Done playing?’ Voldemort asked rather impatiently and Harry felt a bit weak as he leaned against the man, having almost completely forgotten he was still there. Harry was trembling, he realized, and he didn’t even struggle when Tom hummed and pulled Harry up, making him sit on his lap. Harry tiredly buried his face in the crook of Tom’s neck.

‘Yes,’ Tom retorted, or rather hummed, though it wasn’t quite clear if he did that in pleasure at Harry’s submission or to indicate he would enjoy settling for holding Harry whilst his brother would have his way with the teen. Harry lifted his head and Tom ran a hand through his black hair, pleased when Harry shyly pressed a kiss against his lips.

‘That’s it,’ he encouraged Harry. Harry shivered against him as Voldemort’s hands slowly trailed over his backside, before withdrawing and smacking him rather harshly. Harry yelped and turned his head, body flinching.

‘W-What are you doing?!’ Harry stammered in shock. Voldemort merely smirked at him before he repeated the process so many times Harry lost count, rendering his once pale bottom pink and leaving large imprints of Voldemort’s hands on his skin. Harry sobbed and his nails dug into Tom’s shoulders, who made hushing noises but watched Voldemort’s actions with pleasure.

‘That’s for making us wait so long,’ Voldemort snapped into his ear as he nipped at it. Harry’s bottom lip quivered and he buried his face into the crook of Tom’s neck in shame. ‘For making us want you so bad you were all we could think of.’

‘Enough, Voldemort,’ Tom chided, running a gentle hand over Harry’s back. ‘We didn’t bring him with us to hurt him.’

‘Always the gentleman,’ Voldemort sneered at him yet he didn’t hit Harry anymore. Instead he pried Harry’s ass cheeks apart. ‘Hold him like this.’

Tom did; he kept Harry open for Voldemort to see. When Harry was sure he wouldn’t get hit anymore he lifted his face from where it had been hiding and glanced over his shoulder.

‘I don’t know how you do it, but you’re even pretty here,’ Voldemort murmured, making Harry wrinkle his nose a bit when he trailed a long finger over his perineum. Voldemort caught sight of a stray tear that was slowly rolling over Harry’s cheek and leaned forward to lick it off his face, before pressing his mouth against Harry’s hungrily. Harry’s cock twitched eagerly against Tom and Tom squeezed one of his round cheeks as if apologizing he couldn’t give it more attention.

‘Suck,’ Voldemort instructed as he placed his fingers against Harry’s quivering mouth. Harry nodded and sucked them in, running his tongue along them and biting them softly as if trying to get even for the earlier hurt Voldemort had inflicted on him. All it did was make the pale man hiss in satisfaction. Tom pressed a kiss against Harry’s temple and mumbled some encouraging words, but Harry couldn’t quite comprehend what he said. All he could focus on were those darkened blue eyes.

Harry jolted when Voldemort’s fingers suddenly came in contact with his entrance and he instinctively tried to move away, only for Voldemort to grip his hip almost painfully hard and keep him in place. Harry whined when the first finger slid in.

‘Relax, love,’ Tom said gently into his ear. Harry turned his head again and kissed Tom.

‘It hurts,’ he whined when Voldemort added a second and a third finger at the same time, thrusting lazily in and out of him.

‘Because you’re so damn tight,’ Voldemort growled from behind him. ‘If you’d  _relax_ -’

‘How would you relax with goddamn fingers shoved up your ass?!’ Harry snarled at him and Voldemort blinked, a bit taken aback by his reaction.

‘Kitty got claws,’ Tom observed with a chuckle. Voldemort smirked when he gathered himself again.

‘Indeed, he has,’ he agreed and kept moving his fingers in and out of Harry. Harry moaned into Tom’s mouth and pushed back against the intruding fingers. It was strange, how his insides were still clamping down on the intruder, yet felt so good at the same time.

‘I reckon that’s enough preparation,’ Tom panted. Harry moaned softly, again, and whined in loss. ‘Who gets to fuck you first?’ Harry blinked at Tom, before glancing over his shoulder at Voldemort. The question was so crude and he doubted the flush on his face would ever go away, especially when Voldemort started taking his clothes off.

Who got to fuck him  _first_? What the hell kind of a question was that anyway? He scowled and was about to tell them to stop treating him like some kind of toy, but kept from doing so when Voldemort suddenly lifted him off Tom’s lap.

‘You go first,’ he said. Harry blinked in disorientation when he was suddenly resting on his belly, and Tom was pulling his hips up.

‘Hmmm, why’s that?’ Tom asked, though he was lubing his cock up nonetheless. Harry glanced at them with a frown on his face.

‘Because you are more patient with him than I am, and I doubt I’ll keep from fucking him right into the bed even if he’s crying out in pain.’

Tom chuckled. ‘Ever the gentleman.’

‘Don’t I get a say in this?’ Harry interjected and the twins looked at him as though they had forgotten he was even there.

‘No,’ they both said at the same time and Harry frown darkened, wincing when Tom slapped his right cheek. ‘ _Ow!_ You bastard!’

Harry’s eyes widened as Tom’s manhood slid into him, nails digging deep into sheets. Inch after inch of fat cock entered him, almost agonizingly slow, making him feel it all and making his hole flutter around it.

‘Ah!’ he exclaimed, burying his face into a pillow. Tom just practically purred from behind him, spreading Harry, wanting Voldemort to see it all. The fingers had prepared him for the intrusion, but not enough. His entrance still burnt and it was hard to focus on pleasure when that aching feeling was all he could feel.

Harry could hear the vague sound of Voldemort touching himself and Harry felt shame washing over him, though it strangely only seemed to spur him on more. There was something about being exposed like this that just... Tom pulled out and Harry whimpered in both relief and loss, blinking in disorientation when Tom flipped him over and pulled him on his lap and kissed him on the lips.

‘You’re doing great,’ Tom breathed against his lips as Harry straddled his hips and he lazily thrust into him, ‘you’re so beautiful. Ride my cock, pretty.’

Harry shivered and did as told, slowly lifting his hips and tentatively sliding down again. Tom’s hips met him halfway with a crude slapping noise and Harry gasped when the head of Tom’s cock brushed against his prostate. He kept fucking himself on Tom’s cock, wrapping his arms around Tom’s shoulders when the pain subsided.

‘Like that? Like how that cock feels in you?’ Harry just moaned, his bottom lip feeling raw from all the biting he had done. Harry  _did_ like it – he loved it, loved the subtle sting in his ass, the feeling of being constantly stretched… Tom’s cock pumped in and out of him in a steady pace, Harry’s heart hammering in his chest, his stomach just clenching with  _want_.

Harry suddenly felt something else prodding against his entrance. He looked over his shoulder to see Voldemort kneeling right behind him.

‘What… what are you doing?’ he asked as sweat rolled down the side of his face. Tom pressed an openmouthed kiss against the column of Harry’s neck and his cock felt hard and big inside of Harry. The sensation was strange, and it burned a bit – his skin wasn’t supposed to stretch that far, after all.

‘Touching you,’ Voldemort replied simply, slicking his hand with lubrication. Harry blinked in confusion at him, eyes widening when Voldemort forcefully pushed a finger in despite the fact that Harry was already completely full.

‘No, don’t!’ Harry frantically protested, pain instantly shooting through him. He tried to squirm away, but Tom’s arms were firmly around him, pressing their chests together. The fabric of Tom’s clothing felt soft against Harry’s skin.

‘Sit still love,’ he murmured into Harry’s ear, ‘he’s just getting you ready.’

‘Ready for - for what?’ Harry stammered as tears stung in his green eyes. He dug his nails deeper into Tom’s biceps and Tom.

‘Don’t you want to make us both happy, Harry?’

‘F-Fuck you!’ Harry cursed as a third finger was added, feeling stretched beyond measure. ‘Shit, it hurts – take them out!’

Voldemort’s mouth pressed against Harry’s shoulder blade in a soft nip.

‘If you say so…’

Harry should have known there had been something wrong about the almost mischievous tone in Voldemort’s voice. He  _should_ have known, really, but he was too busy sighing in relief when the fingers slipped from his body with some difficulty and he felt his entrance clamping down on Tom again.

‘Shit, he’s still so tight,’ Tom cursed as he sat up a bit, Harry now propped up in his lap. Harry still had his face buried in Tom’s neck and he made a soft noise of discomfort.

‘Tom…’ he murmured as the other spread his cheeks again, ‘please…’

Tom pressed his mouth against Harry’s, just at the same time Voldemort actually had the nerve to press the head of his hard cock against Harry’s stretched hole. He cried out in pain, his sounds instantly swallowed by the man underneath him while he felt himself being stretched beyond measure.

Voldemort’s spidery fingers trailed down Harry’s sides in what was almost a mocking gesture of comfort, and Harry sobbed into Tom’s mouth. He just felt so  _full_  and it  _hurt_.

‘ _Fuck_ ,’ Voldemort cursed from behind Harry and Harry sniffled when he pulled out and slowly pushed back in, stretching him even more as he went in deeper.

‘No, no…’ Harry weakly moaned. He clutched Tom’s shirt tightly in his fingers. Voldemort’s naked skin was against his back and Harry vaguely wondered to himself why Tom was still dressed. He felt so small in between their bodies.

Voldemort finally bottomed out and Harry could practically feel them pulsing inside of him. Voldemort didn’t give him much time to get used to it – he pulled out almost all the way and then rammed right back inside of Harry, making Harry cry out, nails blindly raking over cloth. He was uncertain if it was the fabric of Tom’s shirt he was clawing at or the bed and he tightly squeezed his eyes shut. In a desperate attempt to distract himself, he sloppily pressed his mouth against Tom’s and started kissing him, tears stinging in his eyes.

Harry wouldn’t cry, though. He could handle this. He could handle anything, he was sure of it.

A low whine bubbled up in his throat when Voldemort slowly pulled out and then pushed in again, deliberate, but Harry knew that it wasn’t to calm Harry’s nerves. Voldemort simply was testing out how far he could take this, how well he had stretched Harry.

Voldemort was a very different lover than Tom. Tom seemed to like it most when Harry was into it too, but Voldemort didn’t really seem to care. Harry buried his face into the crook of Tom’s neck and mewed when Tom snuck a hand between their bodies and palmed Harry’s cock, his lips sucking at Harry’s earlobe. It sent shivers down on Harry’s spine and Harry closed his eyes, trying to focus on Tom instead. He felt nice and steady underneath him, and pleasure slowly started going through Harry again when Tom kissed him slowly.

‘Oh!’ Harry gasped and he felt his toes curl as Voldemort started pounding into him from behind, contradicting Tom’s lazy pace and dragging over that spot inside of him that seemed to shoot sparks down his spine. Voldemort slapped Harry’s cheek, his balls slapping against Tom’s.

He could feel it now; could feel the pressure building inside, the two cockheads ramming his prostate on and on. Now that the painful burn of Harry’s stretched rim was subsiding he could actually allow himself to feel pleasure, and he moaned and leaned more back into Voldemort’s chest, feeling his spidery fingers toy with his nipples. Tom was still fisting Harry’s cock and was lazily pumping his hips up and down, letting Harry and Voldemort do most of the work.

Harry was surrounded by the twins – they were everywhere. Inside him, beneath him, on top of him… He was dizzy with the smell of them. With the  _feel_ of them.

‘You’re liking it now, don’t you, you fucking whore?’ Voldemort hissed into Harry’s ear and Harry could just moan stupidly in reply. He tried to spread his legs as far as they could go, his hole clenching and fluttering around both cocks.

‘F-fuck, fuck – ngh, fuck me -’ Harry choked, biting his lip, his eyes wide and his neck throbbing from where Tom was sucking on it. He was leaving a mark – Harry could feel it. Tomorrow he’d be bruised up and  _owned._

Harry loved it.

‘You’re a right cockslut,’ Voldemort continued and Harry dug his nails into Tom’s biceps, gasping when Tom moved to his clavicle, ‘we knew it from the moment we laid eyes on you.’

‘I don’t -’ Harry’s protest was cut off when Voldemort pulled him up into his chest, his body sagging into him with a pleased little sigh.

He lost it when Tom fucking  _slapped_ his cock.

Harry collapsed when he came, the world spinning, his jaw slack in a silent scream. For a moment he couldn’t  _breathe,_ couldn’t think, and he couldn’t help but squeeze his eyes shut tightly while just forcing himself to go through with it. There was no point in trying to focus on anything but the feeling of his orgasm crashing down on him over and over again, his entire body drawing tight and then growing lax all at once.

Harry just managed a weak mew when Voldemort slapped his ass and came deep inside of him. Or maybe Tom did. Harry didn’t know. He felt a lot of wetness seeping into him all at once.

They pulled out and Harry was left feeling horribly empty and open, vulnerable. He thought with vague amusement that they’d might as well kill him now – he wouldn’t be able to feel a thing. There was too much alcohol in his system, too much adrenaline and other things that made his brain fuzzy.

It took Harry a moment to understand why the bed was moving underneath him – he was still lying on top of Tom, but he didn’t want to leave.

‘- clingy, I don’t feel like dealing with this. I am taking a shower and then I am heading to bed.’

‘Hmm,’ Harry hummed, reaching blindly behind him, trying to find Voldemort’s hand. Once his fingers found Voldemort’s bony fingers (they were thinner than Tom’s, they were easy for Harry to recognize now that he knew them so intimately well) he squeezed them and blinked his eyes open, managing a tired smile.

‘Good night,’ he murmured. Voldemort’s blue eyes seemed to soften for a brief moment, before he nodded curtly at Harry. He stood up without shame and pulled on his slacks, gathering the rest of his clothes in his arms. Harry figured that he didn’t care whether Harry saw him naked or not – with Tom it was different. They were twins, they practically had the same bodies anyway. No need to hide.

Harry watched Voldemort walk out of the room before Tom brushed Harry’s hair from his face, looking at him with a thoughtful look on his face. Harry blinked tiredly at him and suppressed a yawn.

‘What is it?’ Harry asked. His voice was hoarse due to earlier activities and he could feel himself grow a bit uncomfortable, if not cold. Tom shrugged and dragged his knuckles over Harry’s cheek, smirking a bit to himself.

‘You look well fucked,’ Tom observed and Harry opened and closed his mouth, unsure if he just got insulted.

‘…That kind of happens when you end up in bed with two guys, yeah,’ Harry replied dryly but he couldn’t help but squirm. Voldemort’s comment of someone – Harry, undoubtedly – being clingy stuck to the back of his head and Harry huffed out a tired breath and rolled off Tom, staring at the ceiling. His heart was still hammering in his chest and he shivered. He felt wrecked between his legs, and he had the feeling that he wouldn’t be doing much running the upcoming days. He hoped walking wouldn’t take him a lot of effort.

‘Hmm, but it looks good on you,’ Tom breathed. He rolled over and sucked almost playfully at Harry’s earlobe, but Harry was too tired to grow aroused. He sighed and nuzzled his nose against Tom’s.

‘Who’s gonna take me home?’ Harry slurred. He sighed happily when Tom draped his jacket over Harry, Harry’s eyes falling shut. Just a small moment…

‘Our driver,’ Tom replied. Harry hummed.

‘‘Kay.’

‘But you should spend the night here.’

‘Hmm, that’s nice. You’re warm.’

Harry was already half asleep by the time Tom chuckled at that and he just wrapped his arms around Tom’s waist and held him tightly. He didn’t even worry about coming over too clingy, this time.

 

* * *

By the time Harry woke up again, he was alone and disorientated. The curtains were still drawn and the room was clean– Harry was in a bed now and his clothes were nowhere to be found. Harry temporarily stared at the ceiling, slowly becoming aware of just how heavy his body felt and how shame coursed through him when he remembered what happened last night.

He just couldn’t believe he had actually had  _sex_ with  _two complete strangers_.

‘Oh God,’ he murmured softly, pressing the heels of his hands against his eye sockets while a flush crept on his cheeks.

He had never expected to actually do something – it had been something he maybe only once or twice had fantasized about, yet… he sighed and forced himself up for a bit, leaning back on his elbows and wincing at the sore feeling between his legs.

It only really dawned on him just now that he was alone, and it made him frown a bit in a mixture of relief – he doubted facing either one of the twins would be too comfortable right now – and… he didn’t really know, what it was. He kind of felt used, he guessed.

_And where were his clothes?_

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, eyes darting around until he caught sight of something  that could be his glasses on the nightstand. He leaned over the rather large bed – it felt too empty, given he had slept in it with another body next to him – and fumbled around a bit, nearly knocking over the small clock standing on the nightstand before he finally wrapped his fingers around his spectacles. He put them on and blinked, a bit dizzy at how everything was suddenly crystal clear again. He groaned and pushed himself up into a sitting position.

He smelt horrible. He smelt of cologne that wasn’t his own (he smelt of _men)_  and sweat and  _sex_  and…

First things first. Clothes. Maybe he could use their shower before he’d leave… His eyes slid over the room until he caught sight of a chair with a pile of clothes on top of it and something that looked like a note. Oh.

So that hadn’t been a pillow.

He lifted the sheets with some difficulty and awkwardly swung his legs over the bedside, stumbling a bit when he got out of bed. His legs felt like jelly and he shuffled to the chair, noticing how his  hands trembled.

_Harry,_

_I will return from work around one ‘o clock. Stay for as long as you’d like – I’ve taken the liberty to use your phone to call you in sick today. The bathroom is right next to my bedroom on your left side, and the kitchen is downstairs._

_Tom_

_P.S.: I know where you live. Don’t try to avoid me._

Harry felt his eyebrow twitch at that last part, and he couldn’t help but notice that there was a lack of ‘we’ and ‘Voldemort’ to the note.

Maybe Voldemort didn’t care?

He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth before he lifted the folded shirt off the chair, and he didn’t even have to guess before he knew that this belonged to Tom, because it smelt of him – smelt like his soap even if it hadn’t been worn by him yet. He pressed his face into the soft fabric for a moment before he sighed and slipped it on, deciding to shower first while he buttoned up the shirt. He left the note on the chair and he grabbed the rest of the clothes and tucked them under his arm, head peeking out of the door as though he was worried he was under attack. The large hallway was empty like expected and he gingerly stepped out of the bedroom, shivering a bit at the feeling of the cold hardwood floors underneath his bare feet.

When he stepped into the bathroom, he blinked a bit. There was a bath standing on clawed feet in the far corner that looked big enough for two people, and there was a shower cabin in the other corner. The sink looked polished and there was a toilet right next to it, and the tiled floors and walls were black and shiny.

As if he couldn’t believe what he was seeing, Harry closed the door behind him without locking it (who would come in anyway? It seemed to be morning and Tom and Voldemort were obviously not in the house) and winced when he walked to the bath, running the tips of his fingers over its smooth, cold surface before smiling.

This certainly was a nice distraction.

He twisted the faucets and watched the water for a moment, before he plugged the tub and slowly stripped from the shirt again. It pooled at his feet and Harry had some trouble finding a bar of soap before he could finally sink his body into the tub.

A long groan escaped his lips and  _god_ he could just feel the water washing away everything – the  _sin_ he had committed, the smell of them and his own sweat and everything else – and he placed his arms on the sides of the tub, sinking deeper until his chin was in the water as well. He closed his eyes and breathed out through his nose, feeling his body relax.

This was  _nice_.

He was still painfully aware of the throbbing between his legs and the finger shaped bruised on his wrists and hips and the mouth shaped marks on his neck and how his nipples were overly sensitive, granted, but he couldn’t think too much about it because somehow he just felt safe and warm right now.

And what next? He didn’t know. He supposed he should just go home and see what would happen next.

But  _how_? He didn’t have any money with him so he couldn’t call a taxi… Oh God, he was just so stupid. He didn’t even know if he was still in town or not, though considering the fact that Harry’s never seen this ridiculously big house before, it was safe to say that he wasn’t.

Harry groaned and sunk deeper into the water, until he was completely underwater. He closed his eyes to try to keep soap from getting into it and relaxed. There was a burning in Harry’s lungs at the lack of oxygen but it was a good burn, it cleared his mind. Harry vaguely thought to himself that he’d like to go swimming today. It’s been so long since he smelled the scent of pool water, and it’s been even longer since he actually felt the cool feel of it against his pale skin.

Harry accidentally swallowed a mouthful bathwater when hands suddenly picked him up under the armpits, his arms and legs flailing as he was dragged out of the bath and was dropped almost painfully hard on the cold tiles. His eyes flew open and the difference in temperature made him gasp, and he was coughing and twitching.

‘What the hell do you think you’re doing, you idiot?!’

Harry pressed a hand against his mouth as he coughed, his lungs positively on fire. Goosebumps instantly rose on his skin and he shivered.

Oh. Tom was here.

Harry looked up with tearfilled eyes – dammit, he  _hated_ coughing, it always hurt his throat and made his voice hoarse – into Tom’s and was surprised at the anger and  _worry_ he found there. He shivered again when Tom huffed and started drying his hair with a fluffy towel. Harry batted at his hands.

‘I can handle it,’ Harry huffed and when their hands touched as Harry reached up to dry his own hair, they both paused and stared at each other.

Harry didn’t know why, but that look in Tom’s eyes sent shivers down his spine and he couldn’t help but be reminded of last night, of large hands and whispered words of encouragement and hot kisses. Harry sucked on the inside of his cheek and the towel dropped to rest around his shoulders.

Tom’s sleeves were wet, Harry realized, and he carefully reached out and slid the jacket off his shoulders and rolled up his sleeves for him. it strangely didn’t bother Harry at all that he was naked in front of Tom.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Tom and his brother fucked Harry together, last night. The thought made Harry avoid Tom’s eyes for a moment.

‘I’m sorry,’ Harry mumbled though he couldn’t see why he should apologize. He’d just been taking a bath and Tom randomly decided to drag him out when Harry’d just been thi –

He must’ve thought Harry’d been drowning. It strangely warmed Harry’s chest to know that Tom instantly tried to save him and he smiled to himself. Tom scowled.

‘I said you could take a bath, I can’t recall saying you should kill yourself,’ Tom snapped but even if his voice was harsh, it made Harry feel better. The floor was wet and when he reached out and wrapped his arms around Tom’s shoulders, he completely drenched Tom’s clothes as well. Undoubtedly it annoyed Tom.

Harry smiled and then, in a surge of courage, pressed a kiss against the hollow of Tom’s throat. Tom tensed and placed his hands hesitantly on Harry’s hips and it made Harry shudder pleasantly, heat pooling low in his belly.

‘You’re cute,’ Harry stated and Tom snorted. His grip tightened on Harry’s hips now and Harry fought the need to ask him to be more gentle – he had so many bruises, after all.

‘The lack of oxygen must’ve gone to your head,’ Tom murmured into his damp hair. Harry shrugged. Standing in Tom’s arms was a nice place to be. His chest was nice and flat, perfect for Harry to rest his head on, and his arms were nice and strong. He smelt good too and Harry thought to himself with vague, smug satisfaction that he now smelt of Tom’s soap as well. Hopefully Tom hadn’t just worried about how to hide Harry’s body if he had drowned in his bath tub.

‘Where’s Voldemort?’ Harry finally asked though secretly he already knew. And strangely, he was okay with it too. His voice was muffled by Tom’s shirt and Tom took the towel and wrapped it around his back, making Harry feel like a child.

‘At work,’ Tom tentatively replied. He was tense again and Harry wanted to tell him to relax. He didn’t.

‘This was a one-time thing for him, wasn’t it?’

‘Yes,’ Tom replied, because Tom may be manipulative, but he wasn’t a liar. Not about these things anyway – that much Harry knew. Even though Harry’s had a crush on both the twins for a while now, the following question was making Harry feel more antsy. Because he’d learned that Voldemort was inconsiderate, and although he was charming, he was also selfish. Tom was this too, but to a lesser degree and that was what made Harry prefer Tom over Voldemort. Harry was certain that if they both had been like Voldemort, he’d been sent home the moment they came. That knowledge made Harry a bit more confident about himself, but he still couldn’t tell for sure. ‘…Was it for you?’

‘I think I’d be burying your corpse in my backyard now if it was,’ Tom stated rather crudely but it strangely made Harry laugh. Tom was blunt – almost rudely so.

Harry loved it.

They broke apart and Harry wrapped the towel around himself tighter, so that he wasn’t naked before Tom’s eyes. He bit his lip when he noticed the way Tom’s shirt was clinging to his chest – his nipples had hardened. The sight was strangely arousing.

‘Was this a one-time thing for  _you_?’ Tom asked, tucking a strand of hair behind Harry’s ear. Harry smirked.

‘I think I’d be walking around in the middle of nowhere trying to find my way back home, if it was.’

Tom’s grin was almost wolfish and Harry grinned too. They were in each other’s arms before the towel even hit the floor.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512603) by [Tobalerone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobalerone/pseuds/Tobalerone)




End file.
